THE ALMIGHTY
by AoiZero
Summary: Mi nombre es Ywach. Yo soy Todopoderoso, puedo destruir todo con solo tocarlo. Pueden herirte mil veces, usaré mi poder para calmar tu dolor y cerrar tus heridas. Pero no puedo sacar la tristeza de tu cuerpo. Hay cosas que te van matando, poco a poco. Si quieres morir, te dejaré morir. Ya conoces la historia de los Shinigami, ahora conoce la historia de los Quincy. ADV: Lemon
1. Chapter 1

1

EINS

I

Si no puede oír.

Si no puede ver.

Si no puede hablar.

Ciertas cosas pasan en cierto lugar, por algún motivo desconocido y a personas que jamás viste.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no puede oírla? ¿Ni verla? ¿Ni hablarle?

Pero él sabe que sufre.

¿Por qué sufres?

Cuando él le toca la cara con la mano se siente húmedo. Siente que ella sonríe y se siente feliz.

Él es feliz cuando ella está bien y no está sufriendo.

Quiere verla, pero no la puede ver, solo tocarla e imaginarse y pensar que la siente tan cálida como cuando estaba dentro de ella. Le gustaría decirle eso, pero no puede emitir sonido alguno, solo mover las manos y eso le cuesta bastante.

Pero las mueve mucho, especialmente cuando no siente su calidez cerca. Solo cuando siente que ella vuelve a su lado deja de moverse y extiende la mano para tocar si quiera una parte de ella para asegurarse de que si está allí.

Está cansado.

Se duerme.

Se despierta y vuelve a moverse, inquieto. Ella no está ahí con él, pero se apresura en acudir cuando percibe que se está removiendo de nuevo. Se queda ahí con él, lo arrulla.

Qué lástima que él no pueda oír su canción, pero se la imagina.

Va algo así como La-la-la-la-ra-la-la-la.

Ella canta pero esta triste de nuevo, triste y cansada, muy cansada.

Él vuelve a tocar su cara. El cansancio se va de ella, pero no la tristeza.

Él sabe que podrá curarle cualquier herida que tenga, pero nunca le sacará la tristeza.

Y tampoco nunca sabrá por qué ella estaba tan triste. Tan triste que su tristeza la consumía poco a poco, a pesar de que él la tocaba y ella le sonreía y él era tan feliz cuando ella sonreía. Pero ella no sabe que él es feliz, porque él no se lo puede decir y ella no se da cuenta de que él sabe más de lo que debería saber.

Un día se vuelve a dormir.

Cuando se despierta ella está ahí, su calor continúa cubriéndolo.

Se duerme de nuevo porque se siente a salvo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo durmió, pero despertó porque sintió frío. Eso no tenía nada de sentido, porque podía sentirla ahí con él y ella debería darle calor, pero en lugar de eso le transmite mucho frío.

Se remueve de nuevo para buscar su rostro. Lo toca, esta frío. Se mueve más. Eso es raro, porque mover las manos ya no le cuesta tanto y ahora puede mover todo su cuerpo, como si una nueva fuerza hubiera entrado en él.

Se remueve para que ella haga algo que le explique qué está pasando, pensando que ella se pondrá feliz cuando se despierte y vea que él ya no mueve solo las manos, su cuerpo entero también.

Pero ella no se mueve nunca más. Y él tampoco se mueve.

Un poco de tiempo después siente pasos y siente unos brazos duros bajo su cuerpo, es una persona, es algo nuevo para él ser tocado por alguien más que no sea ella. Y no le gusta, así que se mueve con fuerza para que lo deje en paz, no le gusta estar en sus brazos, quiere ir a los brazos de ella.

Siente que lo pasan a otros brazos, unos brazos más cálidos que los otros brazos, pero más débiles también.

De repente los brazos dejan de sentirse débiles, se sienten más fuertes. La persona a la que pertenecen esos brazos se pone feliz. Pero a él no le interesa su felicidad.

Otros brazos débiles lo sujetan y él los siente aún más débiles que los anteriores, pero luego también se vuelven fuertes y la persona en cuestión se pone feliz… y tiene miedo.

Al poco rato es todo lo que siente a su alrededor: felicidad, gratitud y miedo.

No sabe dónde lo ponen después de eso, no lo sabe ni lo entiende. Lo único que sabe es que quiere que ella venga a su lado y se mueve una y otra vez, inquieto, pero ella nunca viene. Luego entiende que ella no vendrá nunca más.

Deja de moverse. Casi nunca se mueve después de entender eso.

Se duerme.

Un día cuando se despierta, puede oír.

¿Oír? ¿Así se le llama? ¿Oír?

Al principio ese sonido fuerte que oye le hace tener miedo, luego le incomoda y al final acaba acostumbrándose a él.

" **Yuha Baa Haa"**

" **Yuha Baa Haa"**

" **Él es un Dios"**

No entiende a que se refieren ¿es una canción como las que ella le cantaba? Si es así, no le gusta ¿A qué se refieren? ¿A él? ¿Ese es su nombre? ¿Dios? No, ellos gritan algo más ¿Yuha? ¿Ese es su nombre? Tal vez fue él nombre que ella le puso y ellos tratan de hacer que él lo entienda.

Lo entiende. Él es Yuha.

Poco a poco y conforme pasa el tiempo, puede hacer más cosas. Después de oír es capaz de ver, después de ver es capaz de hablar, pero nunca habla.

Y lo extraño es que cada vez que él puede hacer algo nuevo, siente como si esas personas que vinieron a él tristes y luego se fueron felices, regresaran en una forma que solo él puede percibir.

Poco a poco se hace más fuerte, pero nunca se mueve.

Siente como los demás comienzan a temerle.

La mitad le teme y la otra mitad lo venera.

La mitad quiere matarlo y el resto quiere protegerlo.

" **Yuha Baa Haa, no te preocupes, Dios, nosotros te protegeremos, pero haznos más fuertes"**

Él les da las manos, ellos tocan su cabeza, sus piernas, su espalda.

Salen a fuera y mueren. Los que estaban afuera esperándolos también mueren, solo unos pocos quedan vivos, pero los que querían matarlo ya no quieren acercársele y los que querían protegerlo están heridos y le suplican ayuda.

Por primera vez se mueve. Baja de donde estaba y estuvo toda su vida, empieza a caminar a pesar de nunca haberlo hecho y deja morir a todos, no los ayuda, porque él les ha prestado poder y es hora de que ese poder regrese a él, además ellos son demasiado débiles y egoístas.

No lo protegían de la manera que lo protegía ella, lo protegían porque querían seguir aprovechando su poder.

Se va, no mira atrás.

No vale la pena mirar, sabe que está solo.

II

Los que lo protegían eran muy débiles y por eso murieron.

Necesitaba crear personas que lo protejan y sean fuertes.

Así que un día decidió crearlos a ellos, los bautizó como Quincys.

Ellos también lo veneraban y eran los más fuertes que había y podían ver cosas que otros no veían. Esos monstruos por ejemplo.

Cuando él mismo los vio por primera vez, le parecieron creaturas curiosas, extrañas. Esas creaturas perseguían a alguien, eran las almas de las personas que dejaban de existir en la tierra. Y también atacaban a las personas que podían verlos, como ellos por ejemplo.

Sus Quincy se defendían bien, acababan con la existencia de esas creaturas, pero eso no era lo que a él le preocupaba. Lo que le preocupaba era que había otras personas que también mataban a esas creaturas y que tampoco eran vistas por la gente común y corriente.

Se vestían de negro y traían espadas poderosas. Ellos peleaban en la tierra y luego desaparecían ¿a dónde se iban? ¿Es que había otros mundos a parte de este?

" **Ellos son los Shinigami, significa Dioses de la Muerte"**

Dioses.

Yuha Baa Haa.

Él al principio creía que era el único Dios.

" **Quiero saber a dónde van cuando desaparecen"**

Él aún era joven, mientras que sus subordinados eran adultos, pero aun así lo obedecían y buscaron el origen de esos Shinigami.

Le explicaron que cuando las personas morían, se abría una puerta para que ellos pasaran a un segundo mundo y ese segundo mundo era donde habitaban los Shinigami.

Interesante.

" **Los Shinigami quieren hablar con nuestro líder."**

Por supuesto.

Él sabía que ninguno era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a él, así que aceptó.

Una mujer con ropa negra y otra vestimenta blanca encima acudió con él, junto a otros shinigami. Era una mujer bastante alta y con el cabello rubio y largo.

" **Me presento. Soy Yamamoto Sora, capitana de la Cuarta División."**

" **Soy Yuha Baa Haa"**

" **¿Disculpe? ¿Yhwach?"**

" **Bueno, digamos que es una forma de abreviarlo"**

La mujer de pelo rubio lo miró confundida.

" **Es un gusto conocerla, Capitana"** dijo él para zanjar la cuestión.

" **Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero no son las mejores circunstancias para conocernos."** la mujer se echó su largo cabello rubio hacia atrás **"Primero procederé a explicarle yo y luego me gustaría escuchar una explicación de su parte. Yo provengo de la Sociedad de Almas, específicamente…"**

" **Del Seretei, donde habitan los Shinigami. El Seretei tiene 13 Divisiones con 13 capitanes y subcapitanes, el gobierno está regido por 46 personas que hacen llegar sus órdenes directamente al capitán supremo de las 13 divisiones, y familias pertenecientes a la nobleza que controlan todo desde afuera ¿Eso quería decir?"**

Sora se quedó sin habla ante el hombre de cabello negro y lacio frente a ella ¿Por qué él sabía más cosas de ellos que ellos de él? Los Shinigami que la escoltaban también se pusieron incomodos, era extraño ver esa clase de expresión en su capitana, que siempre había sido una mujer imperturbable.

" **Sí. Gracias por ahorrarme la saliva. Ahora"** ella permaneció firme a pesar de su sorpresa " **me gustaría saber de ustedes, se hacen llamar "Quincy" si no me equivoco."**

" **Específicamente ¿Qué le gustaría saber?"**

" **¿De dónde salieron?"**

" **Todos los Quincy que ve frente a sus ojos salieron de mí. Son parte de mi poder, todos y cada uno de ellos."**

" **Esta… ¿está diciendo que usted los creó?"**

" **Sí"**

" **Entonces son una especie de experimento"**

" **Claro que no. Ellos son seres igual que usted, tienen una existencia natural."**

" **Es imposible que alguien como usted haya podido crear seres de manera independiente. Ese es el poder del Rey Espiritual, nadie más…"**

" **¿No está viendo lo que está a su alrededor? Yo puedo hacerlo, y puedo crear más si quiero"**

" **Eso no."** La capitana saltó **"Sus Quincy están alterando el equilibrio del mundo."**

" **La escucho"**

" **Cuando una persona muere, pueden pasar tres cosas con su alma: la primera es que encuentre el camino a la Sociedad de Almas por sí misma, la segunda es que siga otro camino hacia un lugar oscuro llamado Hueco Mundo, y la tercera es que se quede aquí vagando y tarde o temprano se convierta en un Hollow o sea devorado por uno. En ese caso los Shinigami nos encargamos de ayudar al alma a encontrar el camino o purificar el Hollow, o en caso de que no podamos hacer esto último, enviar al Hollow al Hueco Mundo. De esa manera hay un equilibrio entre la Sociedad de Almas, el Mundo de los Vivos y el Hueco Mundo. Las personas que mueren en la Sociedad de Almas vuelven a este mundo como personas nuevas, pero no puede haber ese equilibrio si matan a los Hollows en el Mundo de los Vivos. La cantidad de almas disminuye y la balanza se altera. No sé si me explico bien"**

" **Se explica excelentemente, capitana"**

" **Entonces dígales a sus Quincy que dejen de matar a los Hollow."**

" **Nosotros también somos protectores de este mundo"** habló uno de sus subordinados. **"¿De qué sirve solo enviar a los Hollow a otro mundo si ellos acaban viniendo aquí de todas formas? Es mejor exterminarlos."**

" **Eso altera el equilibrio que debe haber. Además somos los Shinigami quienes protegemos a los humanos desde el principio de los tiempos, ustedes no tienen permitido interferir con nuestro deber. Deben acoplarse a nuestras reglas."**

" **Ese Rey Espiritual"** dijo Ywach **"Me gustaría conocerlo"**

" **No puede hacerlo. Ni siquiera yo que soy capitana lo he podido ver jamás"**

Ywach enarcó una ceja ¿ni siquiera los puestos importantes en esa Sociedad de Almas podían ver a ese Rey Espiritual? Él era un Dios como él, Yuha Baa Haa, y jamás había podido conocer a otro Dios como él.

¿Qué tan poderoso era el Rey Espiritual?

" **Siento que no me pone atención"** reclamó la capitana **"Tienen que dejar de matar Hollows."**

" **Les di una existencia independiente a los Quincy, no intervengo en sus acciones"** dijo Ywach, poniéndose de pie. **"Si no estoy mal, así también actúa su rey espiritual ¿o no?"**

De nuevo, Sora se quedó estática. Era como si a medida que ella hablara, él sacara más cosas de su cabeza, tanto como si le leyera la mente.

" **¿Quién diablos es usted?"** preguntó Sora con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tembló cuando sintió su aliento en su cuello.

" **Yo soy Dios"**

" **!¡"** Sora sintió algo cortar su carne.

" **¡Capitana!"**

" **Con esto"** Ywach sacó su espada del cuerpo de la capitana que cayó hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y sin respirar **"Les estoy declarando la guerra, Dioses de la Muerte"**

 **Hola a todos y todas! Seguro pensaron ¿WTF? ¿Un fic de Ywach? La verdad no me gusta mucho escribir sobre personajes sobre los que toooodo mundo escribe. Ywach es un personaje interesante, no nos revelaron mucho de él, aunque odiado por muchos y cabe resaltar que me partió el corazón cuando absorbió al puto Aizen así que...**

 **Mmmm ¿habrá parejas aquí? Si, pero mi objetivo es dejarlos TOTALMENTE IMPAKTADOS así que no esperen lo típico de las cursilerias, de hecho ni me gustan, soy media sádica...**

 **Esta historia también la subí a Wattpad, un poquitín mas actualizada.**

 **Disfruten y un review please…**

 **Quería spoilear para el siguiente cap que es donde empieza la acción, pero naah**

 **Espero que lo disfruten**

 **Aoi**


	2. ZWEI

**ZWEI**

Después de 900 años recuperó su corazón.

Después de 90 años su inteligencia.

Después de 9 años…

 **"** **No seas tan llorona. Cállate."** El chico de pelos rojizos caminaba rápido, con una pequeña niña que lo seguía por detrás, a penas. Era una niña de pelo oscuro y corto, con reflejos purpuras bastante extraños y los ojos de un azul intenso.

 **"** **Quiero a mi mamá."**

 **"** **¡¿Qué no ves que tu mamá está muerta?! ¡Igual que todos!"** le gritó provocando que ella se asustara y lo mirara aterrada, aun sollozando en silencio.

Bazz B no quiso tratarla de esa manera, de todas formas era una niña pequeña, pero es que él también estaba dolido y el olor a chamuscado de toda la madera y carne humana le hacían sentir nauseas.

El solo imaginarse los gritos de dolor…

Alguien había acabado con toda su aldea. Se supone que debía ir a cazar algo para comer en casa, se distrajo hablando con un niño, solo se distrajo hablando un momento y regresó a casa corriendo, pero al llegar no había nada, todos estaban muertos. Solo estaba esa niña que nunca había visto en toda su vida, llorando en medio de todos los cadáveres y cenizas.

Ella estaba jugando en el bosque, también se le hizo tarde para regresar a casa y se encontró con la misma escena que él.

En realidad ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que hacía, ni tampoco a donde iba, ni por qué esa niña lo estaba siguiendo, pero en fin. No la iba a dejar sola, era demasiado pequeña para quedarse sola y él acababa de gritarle.

 **"** **¿Cuál es tu nombre?"** le preguntó.

 **"** **Yo soy… Emi… Emi Ran Merian"** la niña le respondió conteniendo sus sollozos.

Tenía miedo de llorar frente a él y que él volviera a gritarle. Bazz B creyó que así era mejor porque sus gritos lo sacaban de quicio.

 **"** **Yo soy Buzzard Black, pero llámame Bazz B"** trató de consolarse **"Escucha… Emi, tenemos que irnos de aquí… y si sigues llorando no puedo pensar."**

La niña trató de calmarse, pero solo hizo que un sollozo más fuerte saliera de su boca.

Bazz B la ignoró. Se sentó en el piso y trató de calmarse a sí mismo, no quería llorar frente a una niña.

Mientras tanto Emi respiraba lentamente, calmándose poco a poco, pero al rato sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir otra vez y sus sollozos eran incontrolables.

 **"** **Te dije que hicieras silencio"** Bazz B le exigió con rudeza y sin mirarla.

La niña se tapó la boca y cerró los ojos.

 _¿Qué diablos voy a hacer con una niña tan pequeña? ¿Qué diablos va a pasar con nosotros? Yo podría sobrevivir solo, pero no cargando con ella a cuestas. Pero si la dejo sola, seguro se muere, no pasará la noche y yo… Sería como si la hubiera matado yo mismo. Está bien, me las arreglaré con ella ¿pero a dónde vamos? ¿A dónde? ¿Y qué hacemos?_

 **"** **Vámonos de aquí."** Se puso de pie, empezando a caminar.

 **"** **¿A dónde vamos?"**

 **"** **No sé, pero quien sea que haya hecho esto, seguro estará por aquí cerca."** Bazz B se paró **"Escucha… "** se dio la vuelta y agarró a la niña por los hombros, mirándola fijamente **"Te voy a dejar venir conmigo, pero con una condición: No llores, no quiero oírte llorar porque me desesperas ¿de acuerdo? Es más, quédate callada y no hables."**

Ella asintió, tapándose la boca.

 **"** **Bien. Ahora camina."**

Emi empezó a caminar detrás de él, tapándose la boca para no llorar y hacerlo enojar, además con la cabeza baja, de modo que no vio cuando Bazz B paró en seco y se chocó con su espalda, cayéndose hacia atrás y dándose contra el suelo por el impacto.

 **"** **Hay alguien cerca"** Bazz B miraba entre los árboles.

Emi sintió miedo, se puso de pie rápidamente y fue a esconderse tras Bazz B, agarrándose con ambas manos de su brazo, mientras este ni le puso atención, solo esculcaba los árboles con la mirada, alerta.

Los arbustos empezaron a moverse, se escucharon pasos sobre las hojas marchitas en el suelo como señal de que alguien iba a aparecer.

Bazz B cerró los puños, Emi sollozó y escondió la cara entre las ropas del chico, aterrorizada. Tenía mucho miedo y empezó a temblar.

 **"** **¡Ah!"** Bazz B exclamó, eso hizo que Emi se asustara y de nuevo se pusiera a llorar. **"Eres tú, Jugo"**

¿Jugo?

 **"** **No me llames así."**

 **"** **Esta bien. Supongo que ya viste lo que pasó, así no voy a preguntar y tampoco me preguntes nada a mí"** Bazz B trataba de hacerse el duro y si le preguntaban acerca de lo que había pasado, quizá no podría contenerse.

 **"** **¿Quién es la niña?"**

 **"** **Te dije que no preg… Ah ¿ella?"** Bazz B empezó a sacudirse **"Suéltame, no es nada, es solo Jugo."**

Emi lo soltó y de nuevo se cayó hacia atrás, mientras veía al niño con el que Bazz B hablaba. Era un niño rubio y delgado.

 **"** **Me la encontré por ahí. Se llama Merian no sé qué."**

 **"** **Emi Ran"**

El tal Jugo no dijo nada.

 **"** **Oye, tú y tu tío deberían alejarse de aquí. Eso estamos haciendo nosotros."** Dijo Bazz B.

 **"** **Mi tío murió también."**

Silencio.

 **"** **Eso es…"** Bazz B apretó los puños **"¿Sabes quién hizo esto?"**

 **"** **¿Alguna vez escuchaste la historia del Rey Sellado?"**

 **"** **¿Por qué me respondes con otra pregunta? ¡Claro que escuché sobre eso! ¡Es un cuento para niños!"**

 **"** **¿Seguro?"**

 **"** **¡Deja de responderme con preguntas, Jugram!"**

 **"** **El Rey Sellado mató a todos. Yo lo vi, estaba aquí."**

Eso colmó la paciencia de Bazz B. Corrió a agarrarlo de cuello **"¡¿Por qué te estás burlando, Jugo?!"**

 **"** **No me estoy burlando. Era el Rey Sellado, yo lo vi y tampoco lo creí, pero era él."**

De nuevo silencio. Emi Ren miraba desde el suelo a los dos niños discutir y no entendía de que Rey Sellado estaban hablando.

 **"** **No me importa quien sea"** dijo Bazz B **"Lo mataré por lo que hizo."**

El viento sopló, meneando el cabello de Jugram y el cabello de Emi Ren.

 **"** **Va a llover"**

Bazz B no comprendía como Jugram podía preocuparse por la lluvia en esos momentos, o como podía estar tan tranquilo y serio, como si todo le valiera un pepino.

 **"** **Vamos a buscar un lugar para resguardarnos"**

 **"** **Dime ¿por dónde se fue el Rey Sellado?"**

 **"** **No te lo diré"** Jugram cruzó los brazos **"Solo harás que te maten."**

Bazz B volvió a agarrarlo del cuello **"Eso no es tu problema."**

 **"** **Entrenemos un poco, lo derrotaremos juntos."** Jugram dijo tan serio como siempre **"Pero no hoy."**

Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre la nariz de Bazz B y él soltó a Jugram, maldiciéndole por dentro por ser tan calmoso.

 **"** **Tienes una niña pequeña que cuidar, deberías ser más responsable"**

 **"** **Cállate. Solo está conmigo porque no iba a dejarla por ahí tirada, pero ahora que estás tú, puedes hacerte cargo de ella. No me importa."**

El rubio se acercó hasta donde estaba Emi, todavía sentada en el piso por la caída y con sus enormes ojos azules vidriosos. Le tendió la mano amistosamente.

 **"** **Emi Ren Kohana, suena como si tuvieras tres nombres"** le dijo **"Ven, vamos a resguardarnos."**

A Emi ese niño le inspiró confianza, no era tan malhumorado como Bazz B, así que le dio la mano y él le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

 **"** **Mi nombre es Haschwalth Jugram, por cierto."**

Esa guerra, esa maldita guerra en lo que lo habían vencido.

Pero no volvería a ser así.

Había subestimado mucho a sus enemigos, especialmente al Capitán General. En un principio creyó que era el Rey Espiritual, pero a pesar de haber irrumpido en el mundo de los shinigami no pudo encontrar a ese rey, solo a Yamamoto Genryusai y su promesa de detenerlo para siempre.

Ese shinigami no iba a poder cumplir esa promesa. Aunque si lo detuvo, por supuesto que no fue para siempre.

"Yamamoto Genryusai, le pondré fin a tu existencia la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Yo pudo cumplir lo que prometo."

Algunos Quincy habían sobrevivido a esa guerra, incluso después de que fue sellado por Yamamoto Genryusai los Quincy habían continuado en guerra, por siglos, tantos siglos que murieron un buen tanto más, pero no estaban extintos, ellos habían conseguido sobrevivir creando un espacio oculto entre el mismo Seretei.

Muy astuto.

Pensar que en ese momento uno de esos Shingami podía estar delante de él y él no lo veía. Incluso podía ser el mismo Yamamoto Genryusai el que estaba ahí creyendo que todo había terminado, o hasta se había olvidado de él.

Por supuesto que iba a regresar, pero primero tenía que recuperar su poder y encontrar a su mano derecha que lo ayudaría a formar su ejército definitivo.

Ywach era una persona paciente, llevaba casi dos siglos buscando a su mano derecha. Un sucesor tenía que aparecer y tarde o temprano aparecería, es más, ni siquiera lo buscaba literalmente, estaba simplemente esperando.

Esperar era uno de sus capacidades. Tenía la virtud de la paciencia, incluso cuando solo era un bebé.

¿Por cuantos años había esperado que ella regresara? Muchos. Hasta que entendió que la mujer que lo trajo al mundo murió de tristeza ¿por qué? Ni idea, y tampoco era algo relevante. Esa mujer había quedado atrás, como un simple recuerdo vago de una cara que jamás pudo ver.

Su mano derecha llegaría.

Hasta entonces esperaría lo necesario.

 **Quien quiere conocer más acerca de los quincy?** **Aparecerán** **más, se los aseguro**


End file.
